Make up your mind
by Kimpisces
Summary: SONGFIC! YAOI WARNING! ONESHOT! Bakura and Ryou have a fight because Bakura has bruises and such and Ryou is sure it's his fault. R&R please....


Make Up Your Mind  
  
A songfic by Kimpisces  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters....they aren't mine, just the idea is ^^ Trust me, if the show was mine ANZU WOULD NOT HAVE HAD YAMI!!!! *glares at anzu and sends her killer dogs after them* I hope you guys like the story ^^ I gotta go and watch the destruction of anzu ^^  
  
Quick Author Note: /..../ means that Ryou is talking to Bakura in his mind  
  
//.....// means that Bakura is talking to Ryou in his mind  
  
~....~ is song lyrics  
  
and that's it...okay...now I"m going on to the story before y'all get bored  
  
~Make up your mind, and I'll make up mine~  
  
Bakura stood in the kitchen, leaning aginst the counter, sipping his coffee and watching his hikari run around like a chicken with it's head cut off, trying to cook Bakura a 'decent meal'.   
  
"Do you want any help?" Bakura asked calmly when Ryou's rushing finally made the watching yami dizzy.  
  
Ryou stopped and look at Bakura, cocking his head to one side, trying to see if Bakura's offer was geniune. Finally he shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Ryou pointed to the stuff that was boiling on the stove. "Stir that stuff and make sure it doesn't stick to the bottom."  
  
Bakura nodded and walked over to the stove, took the handle of the wooden spoon that was sticking half inside of whatever it was, and began to stir the soup, or at least that was what Bakura thought it was, while watching Ryou out of the corner of his eye. Ryou was cutting vegetables into little sticks for the dip that he had just made a few minutes ago. Bakura reached over, picked up a carrot piece, stuck it in the dip and then popped it into his mouth.   
  
"Don't eat those." Ryou said, slapping Bakura's hand when he went back for more.   
  
Suddenly Bakura cursed and Ryou looked over to see him hopping up and down lightly, sucking on his finger. Ryou laughed. "That's why you pay attention to what you're doing." Ryou pulled Bakura over to the sink and ran cold water on Bakura's finger. "Go and drink your coffee and let me deal with this." Ryou waved Bakura to the table.  
  
Bakura went back to his orginal spot and watched Ryou start to run around again. Bakura shook his head. "Hypocrite."  
  
~Don't worry about me, I'll be fine~  
  
~Those words that you said to me, why wasn't I listening?~  
  
Bakura sat on the couch, flipping through channals on the television. Ryou came in the room and stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at Bakura and then at his comfy chair and then back again. Ryou smiled and jumped onto Bakura's lap, which made Bakura groan in pain.  
  
"Oh my god Bakura. Did I hurt you?" Ryou asked as he quickly jumped off of Bakura. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that...I'm sorry."  
  
Bakura growled and pulled Ryou back on his lap. "It's alright, you didn't do anything." Bakura shifted his position and pulled Ryou closer to him.  
  
Ryou looked Bakura in the eye. "What did you do?" Bakura didn't respond. "Bakura...tell me." Ryou outlined Bakura's jawbone with his finger. "Please koi, tell me." Ryou used his chibi eyes on Bakura to try and get Bakura to tell him.  
  
Bakura merely looked away though. "Don't worry about it Ryou, it's nothing. I just have a couple of bruises here and there on my legs, that's all." Bakura said and let Ryou snuggle into him. "I'll be fine. I've never heard of anyone dying from bruises before."  
  
Ryou smiled and closed his eyes, not seeing any reason to push it anymore than that. After all, Bakura could take care of himself. Ryou smirked and just let his mind soar to wherever it wanted to go.  
  
Through their link, Bakura could tell that Ryou was falling asleep. Bakura was trying to think of a way to get up without rousing Ryou from his sleep when Ryou mumbled something into Bakura's chest.  
  
"Huh? What was that Ryou?" Bakura asked but Ryou merely snuggled closer to Bakura and Bakura realized that Ryou was asleep now. Damnit, Bakura thought, I wonder what he said....  
  
~I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking,~  
  
~I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning.~  
  
Bakura sat with Ryou snuggled into him until about midnight when Bakura's own lack of sleep finally caught up with him. Bakura stood up carefully, trying to keep his own balance while keeping Ryou close to him, not wanting to drop the boy. Bakura climbed up the stairs and then entered Ryou's room, walking over to Ryou's bed, pulling back the blankets and dropping Ryou in the center of the bed. Bakura turned to leave but Ryou suddenly reached up and effectively grabbed Bakura around the neck.  
  
A soft voice called Bakura's name, filled with tears, fear and sorrow. "Please don't leave me." Ryou pulled Bakura back to him. "Sleep with me tonight, please? I need you."  
  
Bakura stared down at Ryou and found his thoughts wandering to the various bruises that were currently litering his body. Bakura didn't want Ryou to discover them because Bakura didn't want to have to explain them. And Ryou would definitely discover them if they were sleeping together in the same bed. "Not tonight Ryou, I don't want to."  
  
Bakura watched as Ryou's eyes filled with tears. Bakura put on a steel face, not wanting Ryou to break through Bakura's defenses and keep Bakura in this room against Bakura's best intentions. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand. "Please Bakura, stay with me. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to but please, just stay with me. Stay here please."  
  
Bakura scowled and looked down at Ryou in a way that he hoped was of impatience and disgust. "Come on Ryou, you're not a baby anymore. You don't need anyone to sleep with you and chase away the monsters." Bakura hoped that Ryou would think that Bakura was upset with Ryou for being so pitiful and so Bakura wouldn't have to stay here with him. Even though this would hurt Ryou, it would save him from a lot of things Bakura couldn't protect him from in the long shot.  
  
Ryou turned away and wiped at his tears rapidly, trying to get rid of them. "Go away Bakura! You're right, I'll be fine." With that Ryou buried his head in his pillow and Bakura was sure he was going to cry himself to sleep now.  
  
Bakura walked out of the room and closed the door, and leaned against the door. Damnit! Why did protecting Ryou have to come with such a horrid price? Why?  
  
~We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds.~  
  
~We'll wake up, lets make up and do this for the last time~  
  
Bakura sat in his room, listening to Ryou cry in the room next to his. It hurt Bakura so much to have to hear that. He didn't ever want to admit it but the last thing in the world he ever wanted to happen was for his hikari to cry. It just seemed so injust for anything to hurt something that innocent. Yet, here Bakura was, doing the one thing he wished to fight against.  
  
Bakura sat in his room, on the windowstill, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. This was a position that Bakura had often yelled at Ryou for being in. Tonight however it seemed like a natural position to be in.  
  
Bakura didn't understand it. He yelled at his hikari all the time for that kind of thing and usually it didn't hurt his Ryou. So why had it tonight? Bakura sighed, it was probably because Ryou was genuinely scared at the moment and all I did was yell at him for it.   
  
Bakura listened as the wails in the next room rised in volume. Bakura found himself wishing that Ryou would just hurry up and fall asleep so that Bakura would finally be able to fall asleep as well.  
  
Bakura let his head fall into his lap and he sighed, listening to Ryou's sobs as they became more violent. Bakura almost got up and rushed to Ryou's room so that he could take Ryou into his arms and try to convince Ryou that Bakura hadn't meant anything that he had said.   
  
However Bakura knew that Ryou would probably think Bakura thought Ryou was even weaker than he had told him. Bakura wanted to strangle himself for starting this. Why could he just talk to Ryou about this sort of thing? Why did he feel embarassed he had been attacked by a bunch of guys? Ryou wouldn't think less of him for it.  
  
In fact, the worse thing that would probably come out of Ryou finding out would be that Ryou would insist on taking care of Bakura's wounds. That wasn't that bad. Not that bad at all, so then why was Bakura so afraid of it? It didn't make any sense at all.   
  
Bakura looked at the clock, it was two o'clock in the morning, only five more hours until Bakura could meet Ryou in the kitchen and find some way to make it up to Ryou. Maybe Bakura should go and swipe Ryou some flowers, leave them at his spot at the table and maybe that would work. Or at least pave the way.  
  
Bakura didn't know how he would survive without his hikari being with him, which is why he hated it when stuff like this happens. Bakura love Ryou with all of his heart but he can't let the rest of the world think that he was weak because of it. Maybe Bakura should tell Ryou that, maybe that would make him understand where Bakura was coming from.  
  
Bakura got up and stretched, heading for the door. Bakura planned to go next door and just talk to his hikari and tell him that he still loved him and that he didn't think that he was weak and that he was sorry. Ryou would probably chalk it up to an outburst of Bakura's and everything would be fine.  
  
They would have made up before breakfast even started.  
  
So Bakura walked out of his room and stood in front of Ryou's door and made the motion of knocking but before he could say anything...  
  
"He hates me." The voice seemed to take up the air of the entire house.   
  
Bakura walked away with his head hanging, not knowing how to counter that. Not knowing what to do. Only knowing that he was a coward in the one thing that there was no reason to have cowardice.  
  
~Make up you're mind, and I'll make up mine~  
  
~Don't worry about me, I'll be fine~  
  
Ryou got up the next morning, changed into a fresh outfit and made his way down to the ktichen. Bakura was already there, sipping on his morning coffee as usual, acting as if nothing was wrong. Ryou almost wanted to strangle Bakura for thinking Ryou would just forgive him.  
  
Ryou sat down at the kitchen table, surprised to find a dozen white roses in a vase at his spot. Ryou looked over at Bakura who had his eyes closed as he spped his coffee. Ryou got up and put the vase on the counter and then left the room without even saying a word to Bakura. Why say something to someone who hates you?  
  
Ryou walked outside to the backyard, or more specifically in the swing Bakura had made for him. Ryou headed to go there a lot when things were on his mind. Troubles seemed to disappear when you were pumping on a swing.  
  
Ryou blushed as he caught the second meaning behind that. To make it worse, Bakura had said that he wanted to do that sometimes. Not that Ryou was going to do anything with Bakura now. Bakura was probably feeling guilty about last night, that was probably the reason for the flowers this morning. Ryou didn't want Bakura to feel guilty. If Bakura really cared for Ryou, he wouldn't have to feel guilty today becasue he would have done something about it last night.   
  
But that didn't really matter, Ryou didn't care anymore. If Bakura could live without caring about him, then Ryou could live without caring about Bakura. Right? Right. Bakura hated him, he always had. He had reassured Ryou of that enough. Just because he had said that he loved Ryou a couple of times didn't make that better. Right? Right!  
  
With that in mind, Ryou got up and headed for Yugi's house, not wanting to see Bakura and have his new resolve go to mush. Besides maybe Yugi would have an idea of what he should do about this. Who knows, maybe Yugi would have an idea on what could make Ryou feel better about this whole thing.  
  
It was worth a try and besides, Bakura wasn't going to do anything. He never did. Well he no longer had to worry about Ryou Bakura, because he was going to be just fine.  
  
~The last time you yelled at me, I swore that I heard you say,~  
  
~I wish I hadn't met you at all...~  
  
Ryou watched jealously as Yugi was attached on the neck with Seto's mouth as Yugi attempted to make salad for their supper. Ryou found it kind of amusing since Yugi had no way to escape since he was standing on a stool so that he could reach the knifes and such on the top shelf of the cupboard.  
  
"SETO!!" Yugi snapped as he wiggled away from Seto a little bit. "We have company. You shouldn't do that kind of stuff in front of just anyone."  
  
"It's not just anyone." Seto said simply, reattacking Yugi's neck. "It's Ryou. Bakura has done worse to him when we were over there." Seto sighed and pulled away though. "So what's wrong?"  
  
Ryou blinked and looked up at Seto. "Nothing's wrong." Ryou pretended to look completely and totally puzzled.   
  
"Bakura's not with you." Seto said simply.  
  
"Bakura doesn't always have to be with me you know." Ryou said with a pout and turned away. "I just didn't want to have him come up here today. Besides, he had better things to do. He probably went over to Malik's."  
  
Seto shook his head. "I don't think so." Seto crossed his arms and looked down at Ryou. "What's really the matter. I think that you two have had a fight. So what was it about? Did Bakura go back to hitting you? 'Cause if he did I will go over there and-"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No he didn't go back to doing that. He hasn't done that for ever. You should know that." Ryou hung his head. "Yes we had a fight. I don't know what's wrong though."  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked, climbing off the stool and going to sit in the chair next to Ryou and holding Ryou's hand in his, comfortingly. "You can tell us anything. You know that."  
  
Ryou sighed. "Well..." He looked up and saw that neither of his friends were going to let him out of this. "Well, last night I went and jumped on his lap and I found out that he had bruises on his legs. He said it was nothing, but I don't know. I think that he may have been attacked by those guys that tried to attack me when you and me and Yugi went to that club to meet Bakura and Malik." Ryou hung his head. "Anyways, then I went to sleep in his lap and Bakura took me to my room and I was having a nightmare so when he let go of me I freaked and grabbed onto him...then I asked him to stay with me because I was afraid. He didn't want to and told me that I was being weak and stupid and that I should just stop it. Then he left." Ryou wiped at a single tear. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine until that. Or at least he was better than he could have been."  
  
"When did this all start?" Seto asked sternly, not showing any sympathy for Ryou.  
  
"About a week ago." Ryou said simply. "The night after we encountered those people." Ryou sniffled. "Bakura was yelling at me and, for the first time since we got together more so, he told me that he hated me."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Ryou, don't blame yourself. I'm sure that Bakura didn't realize he said that. It was probably just reflex to say that. That's all."   
  
Seto nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it was. Ryou, I think you and your yami need to have a talk about this. Maybe Bakura did get attacked by those guys and thought that you would be upset with him for some reason." Seto put a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder. "We don't know what goes through Bakura's mind and well, maybe you should try to figure it out."   
  
Ryou nodded. "Yah maybe."  
  
Yugi smiled. 'Now who wants salad?"  
  
~...I started thinking~  
  
~I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning~  
  
Ryou walked in the house, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. It was almost midnight and Ryou was just coming home. Ryou had stayed until Seto had started to look really desperate, then he left. Ryou had wandered around the town for a while before he finally headed back home.  
  
Ryou had been thinking for along time and had decided that he shouldn't worry about what was wrong with Bakura. He should just let it slip and then talk to Bakura about it at a later date when it wasn't such a tender situation. That way they would both be able to talk about it without worrying about hurt feelings or anything. But for right now, Ryou would just leave it.  
  
Ryou hadn't run into any gangs and he was happy. He didn't know what had happened to Bakura but he was sure that Seto had been right and it wasn't any of his business yet. But still, he couldn't help but worry. What if he was now targeted by the teams and he didn't know it. It could be dangerous.   
  
Ryou had actually voiced that opinon at Yugi's but Seto had told him to scrap it. If Bakura knew that Ryou was going to be in danger if he left, Bakura wouldn't have let him leave. Even if Bakura wasn't happy with Ryou at the moment, he still wouldn't let Ryou get hurt and Ryou knew Seto was right.  
  
Ryou climbed up the stairs and headed for his room. When Ryou passed Bakura's room, he paused and couldn't help but peek into Bakura's room to see what Bakura was doing.  
  
Bakura was sitting next to his window, his ace supported on his hand and his eyes closed. Ryou was almost sure that Bakura was asleep and went across the room and leaned down to kiss Bakura on the forehead. "I love you, even if you don't love me back. I wish that you would tell me what was wrong though." Ryou traced a line down Bakura's face and then left the room, a smile on his face.  
  
~We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds~  
  
~So wake up, lets make up and do this for the last time~  
  
Ryou sat in his room and stared up at the moon, from his place in the window. It was a rather cold night and Ryou wished he could have a way to keep warm. More specifically, Ryou wished that he had Bakura to keep him warm.  
  
Ryou wondered if Bakura had made it to his bed yet. Ryou decided to go check, not knowing why but just wanting to.  
  
Ryou tip-toed into Bakura's room and found that Bakura was still sitting at the window, still fast asleep. Ryou crept over to him and wondered how he would be able to maneuver Bakura onto the bed. Ryou knew he wasn't strong enough to carry Bakura to the bed but Ryou didn't know what else to do. Finally he decided to use their link.  
  
/Bakura? I need you to get up and walk to your bed. You fell asleep by the window/  
  
//Ryou? Hikari? Is that you?// Bakura moaned and tried to open his eyes but he seemed to not be able to. //Where have you been? I was worried...//  
  
Ryou knew he was asleep now. Bakura would never have admitted that to Ryou if Bakura was still awake. Ryou sighed. /Bakura, wake up. You have to move/  
  
Bakura groaned. //I can't seem to get my eyes to listen to me...I'm just too tired//  
  
Ryou looked over his Yami, surprised that Bakura had admitted a weakness. /Yami...you might do something to you neck if you sleep like that. Give me your hand and I'll lead you to your bed. All you have to do is follow/  
  
Bakura nodded and took Ryou's hand and stood up. Ryou slowly pulled Bakura towards the bed, letting Bakura take little baby steps. Suddenly Bakura teetered and fell on top of Ryou, thankfully they both landed on the bed with a soft thud.  
  
/We need to get your clothes off/ Ryou said, probing into Bakura's mind. /Can you do that for me?/  
  
Bakura moaned lightly. //I'm too tired my chibi tenshi// Bakura tried to open his eyes. //Just go to bed. I can survive the night with my clothes on// With that Bakura went into a deep sleep that not even the mind link could penetrate.  
  
Ryou acknowledged Bakura's request for Ryou to leave his clothes on, but went to work on peeling Bakura's shirt from him, then he pulled off Bakura's pants, socks and shoes, leaving his yami clad in only his boxers. /Goodnight Bakura/  
  
Somehow Bakura did hear that and yawned through their links before responding. //Goodnight Ryou. I hope that no monsters visit you through the night.// Bakura obviously believed that Ryou was gone now because he pushed the blanket that Ryou had put on his away and got comfortable.  
  
Ryou took advantage of the fact that Bakura thought he had left and stared at his yami. There were so many bruises and scratches on Bakura's body that Ryou almost wanted to cry in pain for Bakura. Then Ryou turned and left the room, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help Bakura. So he just went to his own room to wait for the morning when he could confront Bakura with what he had just discovered.  
  
Maybe a confrontation would be good. It might even help them repair their relationship.   
  
/Sleep my Bakura. The sooner you wake up, the sooner we make up/  
  
~When will we make up? Will we break up?~  
  
~Lets wake up, lets wake up, lets wake up~  
  
Bakura lay in his bed, lost in a nightmare. Lost in what he thought was a nightmare. Lost in what he hoped was a nightmare.  
  
There was rain everywhere. Rain, rain, rain and more rain, just thundering down on the house. The only sound in the entire house was the sound of the rain on the roof. Bakura was yelling for Ryou, but he couldn't be heard over the harsh sound of the rain. What was going on? It never rained that much.  
  
Bakura looked out of the window and saw nothing but rain. What was going on? They had never seen so much rain before. Bakura couldn't even see the sidewalk from the window because of it. What on earth was going on?  
  
"RYOU?" Bakura called again, only to have his voice drowned in the outside noises. Bakura raced to Ryou's room and opened the door and found Ryou sitting here, his face shadowed by the rain. Bakura went towards him only to find that he couldn't and then Ryou turned to Bakura.   
  
Ryou grinned but it wasn't a Ryou grin, it was a Bakura grin and Bakura swallowed in agony. Ryou chuckled. "Bakura..we're breaking up."  
  
Bakura quickly shot up in his bed and was happy to find out that it was indeed a dream. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was three o'clock in the morning. He needed to go to sleep again.  
  
From the next room he heard screaming and rushed to Ryou's door. He lookd and saw that Ryou was also in a nightmare. Bakura rushed to the side of the bed. "Wake up Ryou. Wake up."  
  
~Make up your mind, and I'll make up mine~  
  
~Don't worry about me, I'll be fine~  
  
Ryou was lost in the midst of a dream but he didn't, unlike Bakura, realize that it was a dream. He thought that it was truly going on.   
  
Ryou looked around and noticed that Bakura was standing in front of him, in a protective position. That meant that someone was trying to attack them. That was the only time Bakura would ever stand like that, using his own body was a shield. Ryou breathed shakily. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.  
  
Bakura's voice sounded through the entire empty alley that they were standing in. "Get away from us punk. I don't want to have to hurt you but if I have to, I will."  
  
There was an empty laugh and Ryou was sure he knew it from somewhere but he didn't know where from. "Why don't you just step aside. All I want is Ryou and then you can walk away just fine. If you don't, then I'll have to move you to get to him and that can get ugly, don't you think Bakura?"  
  
Bakura merely growled and Ryou knew that he wasn't going to step aside at all. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut. Why was this happening? Why did this always happen? Why couldn't these people pick on someone else? Why did they like the way Ryou looked so much? Why?  
  
"I'm not going to step aside punk." Bakura said with a snarl. "I think that you're going to be the one that's going to have to move and be the one that gets the uglier part of this. So why don't you just get away from us and nothing will happen. Hm?"  
  
"I'm going to make you regret those brave words." That familiar voice said simply. "Get him."  
  
All of a sudden there was a rush of black and things were jumping at Bakura, things were attacking Bakura. What was going on? Ryou couldn't do anything as he watched Bakura fall to the ground. They were all on him, ripping his shirt and scratching.   
  
"RUN RYOU!" Bakura yelled. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'LL BE FINE!! JUST RUN!!!!"  
  
Ryou could do nothing but obey. He was about to run away when he felt a hand on him, shaking him and he opened his eyes and saw Bakura. A perfectly okay Bakura. A perfectly healthy alright Bakura. Ryou reached up and embraced him in his arms. "Bakura! Bakura! Bakura!!"  
  
~Those words that you said to me. Why wasn't I listening~  
  
~I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking...~  
  
Bakura didn't know what was going on. One second Ryou was screaming at the top of his lungs, deep in a dream. So deep that Bakura couldn't reach him to wake him up. Then the next second, Ryou was latching on to him, crying and shaking, crying his name.  
  
"Don't worry Ryou." Bakura said shakily, trying to control the tears in his own voice. "I'm right here Ryou. I'm right here and I'll protect you. I promise."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of sometimes." Ryou whispered into Bakura's shoulder. "Sometimes I'm afraid you'll do just that and you'll protect me from something that you shouldn't."  
  
"What do you mean Ryou?" Bakura asked, not understanding Ryou at all.   
  
Ryou untucked himself from Bakura's embrace and he looked up at Bakura with the sadest, most tear filled eyes that Bakura had ever seen. "I'm afraid that one day you're going to try and protect me from something, or someone, that will be so powerful that even you won't be able to win against it. And then you'll die and all because you were trying to protect me."  
  
"Ryou-" Bakura said softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy once again. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou."  
  
Ryou snuggled into him and started to cry softly, trying to will the tears away but only having them fall faster and more violently. He knew that Bakura would protect him no matter what but to what cost. Look at the bruises that were already littering him. With that thought Ryou started to cry even more.   
  
Bakura whispered gentle words of comfort to Ryou. "I sometimes wish that I hadn't ever met you at all." Ryou sobbed harder. 'Because I know that if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have to look after someone as much as I do now." Ryou's sobs were most definitely not calmed by this information. "But then I look at your angelic face and see how much you love me and feel that echo in my heart that tells me that I feel the same and god damn it Ryou-" Bakura pulled Ryou away from him so that he could look at him. "I love you Ryou. I love you and there's nothing you can do about it. I will protect you forever. If I die protecting you, I promise I won't leave you. I know how to get to your soulroom and I'll stay there forever if I have to. I will never leave you." Bakura swore and then sealed it with a kiss.  
  
~We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~If we break up, we'll wind up, losing both of our minds~  
  
~So wake up, lets make up and do this for the last time~  
  
Ryou felt Bakura's mouth on his and melted. He loved this feeling and this was enough to assure him that he didn't want Bakura to leave him alone. It was this that made him afraid to see Bakura go away. He just needed Bakura's touch too much. He needed Bakura's approval too much. He needed Bakura just too much.  
  
Ryou pulled away from Bakura and looked at him. "But those bruises on your body-"  
  
"Are because someone thought that I was you and they could get me easy." Bakura sighed. "Yes, that's what they're from. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Your disapproval." Bakura sighed. "I thought that you would get upset because I couldn't protect you as much as I wanted to." Bakura stroked Ryou's hair and Ryou purred in delight. "I didn't know any other way of showing you how much I loved you but to make your life that much easier."  
  
Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura on the cheek. "Just tell me Bakura. Just tell me and I'll know."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I guess I should do that a little bit more, huh?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes you do." Ryou touched Bakura's cheek tentatively. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Bakura said. "Lets do this for the last time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fighting. I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
"Neither do I." Ryou said sincerely.  
  
"Then lets not." Bakura said firmly.  
  
Ryou laughed. "I don't think it's that simple."  
  
Bakura growled. "Why not?"  
  
~Lets wake up, lets make up and do this for the last time~  
  
~If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds~  
  
The next day Bakura figured out why not. "WOULD YOU JUST SIT DOWN!" Bakura bellowed. "I AM CAPABLE OF MAKING A MEAL FOR YOU WITHOUT YOUR ASSISTANCE. I'M NOT AS HOPELESS AS YOU ARE. TRUST ME YOU HAVEN'T RUBBED OFF ON ME AS MUCH AS YOU THINK."  
  
Bakura could see tears in his hikari's eyes and he sighed. Damnit. With that Ryou ran upstairs and slammed his door. Bakura sighed, and sat down at the table. He would finish this meal and then go up and apologize to his hikari. He just needed to relax for a minute.  
  
Bakura finished preparing the meal and then went upstairs. "Ryou?"  
  
"Yah Bakura?" Came the soft, little voice.  
  
"Want supper?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Ryou said, going to his door, opening it and then going down the stairs. Bakura sighed and followed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
"We're getting better at least."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Would you stop it?" Bakura growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being so calm." Bakura said. "Don't you ever want to yell at me?"  
  
"Yes but if that happened we would break up." Ryou said simply. "And yet up losing both of our minds." Ryou smiled. "And I don't want that."  
  
"Oh." Bakura leaned over and captured Ryou's hand with his. "So you do forgive me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good." Bakura smiled.  
  
~Lets wake up, lets make up...........~  
  
{A/N: Okay a little corny at the end but I like it alot better than the orginal version and I fixed up a few errors ^^ I hope you guys all like it } 


End file.
